Pesadillas
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: ¿Que son los sueños? ¿La imaginación del subconsciente? ¿Miedos y deseos mesclados? O quizás… ¿Recuerdos de una vida olvidada?. Segundo lugar en la "Vold/Tomarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


_Este fic participa en la "Vold/Tomarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 **Prompt:** Sueños

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello._

* * *

 **Pesadillas**

* * *

La mas horrida, perturbadoras y nefasta que tuviera jamás.

Cuerpos putrefactos, sangre despilfarrada y el aliento gélido de la muerte asechando en cada esquina.

Gritos incesantes por doquier rogando por piedad, rostros con espantosas facciones deformadas y la desesperación recorriendo cada célula de su ser.

Las llamas se extendían por todo aquel lugar acompañado de una inquietante luna carmesí…

Harry corría presa de pánico temiendo estar en el mismísimo apocalipsis, deseando como nunca poder escapar de aquel infierno.

Figuras se atravesaban en su camino, intentando detener su avance, varias de esas tenían un cabello pelirrojo, algunas otras castaño, negro y rubio, pero todas carecían de rostro, lo que solo inquietaba mas al joven cuando los escuchaba

-¿Porque Harry? ¿Acaso no éramos amigos?- decían las figuras pelirrojas

-¡Cállense!

-¿Porque nos traicionaste? – gritaba la figura castaña

-¡Yo no traicione a nadie!

-¿No eras nuestro salvador?- reclamaron todas las figuras

-¡Basta! ¡Eso no es verdad!- Decía Harry desesperado -¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tom!

Aquellas "cosas" repentinamente se apartaron de él dejando únicamente a uno de "ellos" frente a él, pero a diferencia del resto este posea un traje completamente blanco y rostro el cual estaba bañado en lágrimas de sangre que salían precipitadas de sus ojos grises llenos de amargura y tristeza. La respiración de Harry comenzó a acelerarse al notar que ese...esa.. "cosa" se acercaba a su persona

-¡Tom! ¡Tom!

\- ¿Ya no nos recuerdas Harry? – A diferencia del resto, su voz sonaba como un lamento – Mi querido Harry, mi amor… ¿Porque? – La figura que estaba a escasos centímetros levanto la mano hasta su cabeza acariciando suavemente sus cabellos azabaches – Recuerda quien eres Harry, recuerda quienes son… Recuerda quien soy…

-Draco…

En ese momento un estruendo sonó y todas las figuras empezaron a producir gemidor de dolor, las llamas rodearon el lugar dejando a Harry y a la "cosa" en medio de un anillo de fuego. De las enormes llamas emergió una sombría figura vestida con una túnica negra y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-¡Tom! – Harry corrió rápidamente junto al susodicho quien lo recibió gustoso en sus brazos -¡Tom, estoy tan feliz de verte!

-Shhh ya estoy aquí…

La figura tras ellos dio un fuerte alarido cayendo de rodillas mientras más lágrimas sangrientas salían de sus ojos

-Harry… ayúdame…

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Harry despertó sobresaltado bañado en una fina capa de sudor frio, observo el lugar donde se encontraba y suspiro aliviado al notar que era la habitación de su Tom, quien por cierto lo miraba interrogante al otro lado de la cama

-¿Pesadillas otra vez Harry?

El moreno simplemente asintió

-Ven aquí- ordeno haciendo que Harry se recostara de nuevo junto a él –Todo está bien, nada de eso es real… - dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la pequeña figura del chico y acariciaba ligeramente su cabello

-Oye Tom…

-¿hmm?

-¿Sabes si alguna vez conocí a alguien llamado "Draco"?

-No – dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente – Jamás conociste a alguien con ese nombre, ya te dije nada de eso es real

El ojiverde sonrió y dio un pequeño beso a su adorado Tom para finalmente acurrucarse en el pecho de este – Me alegro… Te amo Tom. – dijo quedando profundamente dormido

Mientras tanto el ojirubi meditaba profundamente sobre lo que su pequeño le había dicho.

-Aun después de muerto eres una piedra en mi zapato Malfoy… - observo a Harry suspirar y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro –Pero no importa… El nunca los recordara… De eso me asegurare yo…

 _¿Que son los sueños? ¿La imaginación del subconsciente? ¿Miedos y deseos mesclados? O quizás… ¿Recuerdos de una vida olvidada?_

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo :3


End file.
